Daun Kering dan Musim Gugur
by pena biru muda
Summary: AU/Daun Kering dan Musim Gugur―sebuah kombinasi yang begitu menarik bukan? Bahkan saking menariknya, sepasang manik kelam itu terkunci pada sosok yang berdiri di sana./Bad Summary ... eh?


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama **

**[fanfic ini tidak luput dari kesalahan]**

* * *

**Daun Kering dan Musim Gugur**

* * *

Petra membuka pintu kayu bercat coklat itu dengan pelan. Angin musim gugur langsung membelai kulitnya dengan pelan, memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi dirinya yang merasakan belaian angin musim gugur. Manik kuning madunya itu mendapati halaman depan rumahnya dipenuhi dengan dedauan kering. Wanita itu menghela napas panjang.

"Sepertinya akan banyak pekerjaan untuk hari ini," ucapnya sambil memandang lurus ke arah halaman rumahnya yang penuh daun-daun kering itu.

* * *

Sepasang kaki itu melangkah menaiki tangga rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu bercat putih yang tertutup. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu itu. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih dengan coklat muda.

Di sudut ruangan itu terlihat ranjang _king size_ yang dihuni oleh seorang pria yang terlihat masih berkutat dengan alam bawah sadarnya. Si pembuka pintu ruangan itu, Hanji Zoe hanya tersenyum simpul saat mendapati sepupunya yang gila akan kebersihan itu masih tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas ranjang miliknya.

Wanita berkacamata itu melangkah mendekati adik sepupunya―Rivaille yang masih terlelap itu. Digoyangkan bahu adik sepupunya dengan pelan. "Hei, hei, bangun! Ini sudah siang! Kau tidak berniat untuk bekerja?" katanya sambil terus menggoyangkan bahu Rivaille.

"Hh …" Hanya sebuah suara lenguhan yang terdengar. Mata pria itu masih saja tertutup. Hanji hanya mampu menghela napas panjang.

"Hoi, jika kau tidak bangun, kau akan telat bekerja!" Kembali Hanji berusaha untuk membangunkan sepupunya itu. Tapi sepertinya wanita bersurai merah kecoklatan itu tidak mendapatkan respon yang baik. Pria berkepala hitam itu masih saja terlelap.

Hanji hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku biarkan saja deh, nanti dia pasti bangun sendiri." Wanita itu lalu melangkah meninggalkan kamar sepupunya. Tidak lama Hanji meninggalkan kamar Rivaille, si empu pemilik kamar membuka matanya dikarenakan merasakan getaran di balik bantalnya.

* * *

Petra kembali dengan sapu lidi yang ada di tangan kanannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah halaman rumahnya yang baru saja ditinggal olehnya itu kini semakin lama semakin dipenuhi dengan dedaunan kering. Lagi, dia kembali menghela napas panjang. Dalam hati dia merutuki angin musim gugur yang bertiup terlalu kencang hari ini.

"Musim gugur cepatlah kau pergi!" rutuk wanita bersurai coklat muda itu lalu mulai menyapu halaman rumahnya.

"Petra-_neesan_." Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan syal merah menyala melingkar di lehernya memanggil namanya. Petra yang sedang menyapu daun-daun kering itu menoleh. Dirinya mendapati tetangganya yang berdarah Jepang-Jerman itu sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan.

Petra mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, "Ah … Mikasa, ada apa?" Wanita berlabel Petra Ral itu melangkah mendekati pagar rumahnya yang bercat putih itu, lalu membukanya.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Mikasa itu tersenyum kecil. "Subuh tadi aku baru membuatnya. Aku harap Petra-_neesan_ menyukainya," kata Mikasa sembari tangannya memberikan bingkisan yang di dalamnya ada beberapa kue kering.

Petra menarik kedua ujung bibirnya―dia tersenyum saat menerima bingkisan berisikan beberapa kue kering yang menggoda itu. Tangan mungilnya mengambil satu dari kumpulan kue kering itu. Matanya membulat saat merasakan kue kering itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, "Ini enak!" katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Mikasa yang ada di depannya hanya mampu tersenyum kecil, "Te-terima Kasih, Petra-_neesan_." kata perempuan berlabel Mikasa Ackerman itu.

"Sama-sama. Ah, Eren pasti sangat bahagia memiliki kekasih sepertimu ya, Mikasa." kata Petra yang membuat rona merah di wajah gadis bersurai hitam itu. Petra tertawa kecil, "Hihihi … kalau sudah menikah nanti, jangan lupa undang aku ya?" goda Petra yang membuat rona merah di wajah gadis berdarah Asia-Eropa itu semakin terlihat jelas.

"_Nee-san_ …" kata Mikasa yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat.

Petra tertawa, "Maaf, maaf, maaf … Terima Kasih ya atas kuenya! Kapan-kapan buat lagi, oke?" kata Petra.

Mikasa hanya tersenyum (lagi). "Sama-sama, ah … sudah ya nee-san, aku harus kembali ke rumah. Selamat pagi," katanya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Petra yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. "Selamat pagi juga untukmu!" ucap Petra sebelum akhirnya dia kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya; menyapu halaman yang penuh akan dedauan kering.

"Hah … musim gugur cepatlah kau pergi!" Lagi, wanita coklat muda itu mengeluh akan musim gugur.

* * *

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu, tapi kau tetap saja menutup mata." Hanji berkata sambil menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi beserta lauk ke arah anak asuhnya, Sasha.

Rivaille hanya terdiam lalu menduduki salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan itu. "Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Hanji.

"Tidak. Irvin bilang, _meeting_nya dibatalkan." Manik hitamnya itu menatap lurus ke arah kakak sepupunya itu lalu beralih ke arah jendela yang berada di dekatnya―yang berhadapan langsung dengan halaman rumah yang ada di sampingnya.

Mata pria bersurai hitam itu mendapati seorang wanita bersurai coklat muda yang sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya yang dipenuhi dengan dedauan kering. Satu daun kering melayang di udara dan jatuh di atas surai wanita itu. Sesaat Rivaille merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhnya.

"Masih memerhatikannya, eh?" Suara Hanji mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita bersurai coklat tadi. Sepasang manik kelabunya mendapati sepupunya itu tengah menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. Pria itu menghela napas panjang, "Tidak." ucapnya pelan. Hanji hanya ber-oh-ria sambil tersenyum.

Kembali Rivaille mencuri pandang ke arah jendela itu. Di sana, masih terlihat dengan jelas wanita bersurai coklat muda itu sedang menyapu halamannya dengan sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Surai coklat muda itu terayun dengan lembut saat angin musim gugur bertiup.

"Ah … menyebalkan!" Sayup-sayup Rivaille dapat mendengar wanita itu mengeluh kesal karena dedaunan kering itu berterbangan lagi. Itu berarti dia harus mengulang lagi pekerjaannya dari awal. Oke, itu menyebalkan.

Sekilas Rivaille tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis; sampai membuat Hanji tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Wanita itu melangkah mendekati sebuah rak dan mengambil bingksan berwarna biru muda dari dalam rak tersebut. Wanita berkacamata itu ingat, tetangganya itu sempat menitipkan sepasang sepatu ketika dirinya sedang dinas ke luar kota kemarin lusa. Dia menepuk pundak sepupunya itu pelan.

"Dari pada terus-terusan melihatnya dari sini, lebih baik kau antarkan bingkisan ini padanya!" kata Hanji, jarinya menunjuk ke wanita itu. Rivaille menatap datar sepupunya.

"Ayolah … hanya mengatar bingkisan ini!" kata Hanji sambil memberikan bungkusan itu dengan paksa dan menyeret pria kecil itu dengan paksa (juga). Dengan langkah sedikit diseret, pria itu melangkah menuju rumah tetangga coklat mudanya itu.

Jantungnya semakin berdebar saat dirinya semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah pagar rumah tetangganya itu. Mata hitam bagaikan batu _onyx_ itu mendapati wanita dengan surai coklat muda itu―yang sempat diberi tahu oleh Hanji kalau namanya Petra―sedang mulai menyapu halamannya kembali.

"Permisi," ucapnya pelan.

Petra yang sedang membelakangi pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Manik hitam kelam dengan kuning madu itu saling bertemu. Sejenak, keduanya merasa waktu seolah berhenti. "Ya, ada apa?" tanya Petra, kaki mungilnya melangkah mendekati pria yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya itu.

Rivaille menggaruk tengkuknya―berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup di depan Petra. Tangannya terulur memberikan bingkisan yang dititipkan sepupunya itu. Dan diterima oleh wanita yang ada di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman, "Ah ini pasti titipan dari nona Hanji?" kata wanita itu. Rivaille hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tolong sampaikan ucapaan terima kasihku kepada nona Hanji ya?" Petra tersenyum dan memancing rona merah yang kasat mata di wajah pria berambut hitam itu. Rivaille hanya menganggukan kepalanya canggung. Mata hitam kelamnya, kini mendapati selembar daun kering melayang di udara dan jatuh di kepala wanita itu.

Tangannya terulur secara tiba-tiba, membuat wanita berlabel Petra Ral terdiam di tempatnya. Dia merasa wajahnya panas seketika. "Ada daun kering di rambutmu," ucapnya sambil mengambil daun itu.

Petra hanya tersenyum canggung.

Angin musim gugur kembali bertiup.

* * *

**- FIN -**

* * *

**Note: **hai semua '-')/ *lempar sandal pak Ustad* ketemu lagi sama di author rese yang cinta sama roti, Mat alias pena biru muda! Nyehahaha

Akhirnya hutang fanficku terbayar satu =w= akhirnya dengan begitu Mat bisa melanjutkan fanfic yang lain~ Ah… leganya. Fanfic ini Mat persembahkan untuk para RivePetra-shipper yang sepertinya sedang deg-degkan menunggu episode minggu depan (termasuk Mat sendiri).

Oke di sini Mat sengaja buat Hanji jadi sepupunya Rivaille karena fanfic ini AU dan suka-suka Mat dong~ :p /diceburin ke kolam renang/ btw, fanfic ini sendiri terinspirasi dari salah satu potongan fanart RivaPetra yang Mat temukan di mbah gugel /sungkem/

Judul fanfic ini pun, asal Mat ambil aja =u= begitu terpikirkan Mat langsung tulis aja~ tidak peduli dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan /ditabok/ dan lalu … soal Mikasa saya gak tau dia itu turunan apa, jadi Mat asal aja buat dia turunan Jepang-Jerman. Ya … namanya juga fanfic, jadi bebas dong~ /gak bisa begitu!/

Ng, Mat tahu kok kalau fanfic Mat yang ini rasanya kebanting banget sama fanfic RvPt yang lain ;;u;; Gomen, Mat udah janji gak mau buat Angst/Tragedy RvPt, biarkan mereka bahagia dalam fanfic Mat yang rata-rata coretAUcoretNgacocoretSeenaknyacoret /ditebas

Oke sampai disini saja kita akhiri notenya. Kalau ada kata-kata yang jleb sama gak enak, maafkan Mat. Mat emang begini orangnya /nak/ kalau ada typo, EYD yang salah, penempatan tanda baca yang gak sesuai, tolong maklumi. Mat buta sama yang begitua -_-

Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca!

.

.

Tertanda,

**pena biru muda**.


End file.
